Folders for holding files and papers, often termed file folders, have become a necessity in today's modern offices and businesses. Such folders may be simply stiff, folded paperboard, having predetermined cut out or raised areas for attaching labels or other identifying indicia. File folders, such as manila folders, are useful for storing paper and related articles in an orderly manner in file drawers or cabinets. Many improvements have been made to the simple file folder, including expandable folders that can hold a large amount of papers, reinforced edges for stronger, longer lasting use, and clasp means for positively securing the file contents so that enclosed papers stay organized and do not fall out.
Many variations of the simple file folder are known. For example “file pockets” are expandable file folders having fan-folded sides for higher capacity storing of papers. File pockets come in a variety of sizes, including letter and legal size. “Expanding files” are similar to file pockets, but generally have a flap attached that can be secured to a front cover to prevent papers from falling out the top of the file. Expanding files often have numerous pockets inside which are sometimes indexed for added organizational capability. Closely related to expanding files are expanding wallets, which generally have an elastic cord attached to the flap which can be used to secure the flap in a closed position.
In addition to simple file folders, file pockets, expanding files and expanding wallets, it is known to use hanging folders for receiving file folders, loose papers, and the like. Hanging folders are made for use in standard storage units such as file cabinets, desk drawers and the like. Hanging folders are generally formed of a sheet of heavy weight paper with a central horizontal fold which forms the folder's bottom and has open sides. Folds are provided in the file's top edges through which hanging rods are movably or immovably fixed. The ends of these rods are exposed and notched, enabling the file to hang by the exposed rods on a complementary standard parallel file frame in office storage equipment, such as filing cabinets and desk drawers. In addition, the folded portion near the top edges can have a series of spaced apart, parallel slots adapted to receive and removeably hold labeling devices, such as clear plastic holders made to hold paper tags with identifying indicia thereon.
File folders are often stored together with other file folders in an upright, vertical orientation, with the opening oriented upwardly for relatively easy retrieval of the contents. For example, file drawers can be fitted with suitable support structures to hold a plurality of hanging files. Such files are often hung in a closely-packed series of adjacent folders in a certain order, for example, arranged alphabetically. Often it is necessary to remove one or more files to access the contents therein.
One drawback to the use of existing file folders such as hanging folders is the relatively time consuming activity of replacing such folders once removed from a file drawer. Once the user removes a file from a predetermined location among other files, it requires time and effort to find the place the file came from when returning the file to the drawer. Since usually all the hanging folders have a similar appearance, the user must closely inspect the identifying indicia, if any, on each hanging folder in the vicinity of the series of folders from which the removed file was taken. This activity is not only time consuming, but it can be frustrating, since extra time taken to identify the location of a hanging folder is usually at the expense of other pressing office activities. Additionally, the chance of the removed file being replaced in the wrong position is high, adding to further delays in office activities the next time that file is to be needed.
Many different methods are known to mark the position of files removed from a set of files. For example, one such method is to place a self-stick note, such as one sold under the trademark Post-it® sold by 3M, on an adjacent folder prior to removing the desired folder. However, such notes can fall off over time.
Another method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,293, issued Aug. 24, 1999 to Occhipinti et al. The Occhipinti file marker comprises a clip body adapted to clip to a file rail as used for hanging files. However, such a device is useful only for hanging files using such a file rail. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,225, issued Aug. 17, 1926 to Andersson discloses an indicating device for filing drawers made to clip onto the side of a file drawer. The device incorporates an indicating blade arranged to swing from a first position into a second position in which it lies between papers in a file drawer. However, the device of Andersson must be adapted to a certain type of file drawer, and may not be suitable for use with hanging files commonly used today. A file spacing and indicating device that is made for hanging files used today is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,955, issued Jul. 6, 1999 to Graham. The device of Graham requires a separate mounting rod on which a plurality of separators are provided. However, many users of hanging files would not want to retrofit the hardware associated with existing hanging files in the manner required for the Graham device.
Other approaches for indicating the location of removed files and folders rely on the placement of a marker on or between adjacent files and/or folders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,027, issued Mar. 12, 2002 to Cummings discloses a T-shaped marker that can be slid in between file folders in the place of a removed folder. However, such a device can become misplaced, may not be readily available when needed, and doesn't allow the file drawer to be closed when it is in place. A similar device addressing the problem of misplacement of the marker is disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 331,598, issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Martin. The device of Martin is very similar to that of Cummings, but it is made to hang on the top edge of a file folder, and apparently is magnetic or otherwise adapted to stick to the side of a metal file cabinet. Still another device made to be readily available for marking the place of a removed file from a cabinet drawer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,098, issued Nov. 17, 1998 to Carney. The device of Carney can be placed between two non-removed files to mark the position of a removed file. The device is also disclosed as being readily available by being stored magnetically on the metal surface of the file cabinet. However, the device of Carney, being wedge-shaped can be bulky, taking up valuable file space if very many devices are necessary.
Known filing systems also include indicating means to display information relating to the contents of various file folders. Indicating means of various forms are commonly used; some being fixedly attached to the file folder via tabs that slip into slots among other methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,352, issued Nov. 14, 1911 to Meyers discloses a tab for card index systems which pivots directly on the card. U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,545, issued on Jan. 3, 1928 to Lindsay discloses a pivoting signal tab for file folders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,982, issued on Aug. 30, 1994 to Syers discloses a file folder having a pivoting tab for indicating folder contents during horizontal and vertical stowage. However, such pivoting indicating means for file folders fails to address the need to efficiently find the location to replace papers removed from file folders or file folders removed from file systems. Many such indicating means, having the purpose of indicating the contents of the file must be displayed continuously (in the raised position) and hence cannot be used to differentiate a single file or paper having been removed from a group. Additionally, such devices do not address the need to easily and efficiently install, remove or change the location of indicating means among various types of file folders and the like. Further, such devices, with their fixed position indicating means, do not address the need for such indicating means to coexist with the existing indicating means used on file folders such as indicating tabs with paper inserts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a file marker that can be attached to a file folder such that it cannot be misplaced.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a file marker that can be attached, even removeably attached, to existing file folders.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a file marker that is easy to use, making it easy to mark the placement of hanging folders and the like, as well as allowing closure of the drawer and easy manipulation of files.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a file marker that can be used with any folders without the need to modify associated hardware, such as hanging rods, drawers and the like.
Additionally, it would be desirable to have a file marker that can be retrofitted to existing file folders and can easily coexist and not interfere with existing indicating means used on file folders.
Further, it would be desirable to have a file marker that can be inexpensively and easily manufactured using commonly available materials.